Love at Last
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Scorpius finally realizes that he loves Rose. Will she love him back? And what does her Auror father think? This is going to be a cute two shot...the next chapter up soon! Final chapter now up! Please R&R! SMRW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:Getting Together and Telling

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter never have, never will so get it out of your head right now! I just wrote the plot, o this cute little pairing! So go ahead and read go go go! Don't let this A/N stop you! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?? READ AND AND REVIEW ALREADY!

* * *

Sitting on the side of the dance floor of his father's Christmas party, Albus was getting pretty annoyed by his best friend, who was staring at the girl he liked for twenty minutes now. "Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Albus asked his fellow Slytherin.

"Huh?" Scorpius, dragged his away from his crush and turned to Albus.

"You know _dance_?" Albus put his arms up, as if he was holding a girl and pretended to dance.

Scorpius hit him playfully on the arm, "Stop it, you look like a bloody idiot,"

"Well go ask her!" Albus threw his hands up in frustration, " Or are you chicken?" He challenged.

Scorpius took one look back at Rose, who was dancing off to the side by herself, and sighed, "No. I'm not chicken. It's just…just," He fought for words, "She's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy," He finished lamely.

"So?"

"So? So our parents' hate each other!"

"And that's going to stop you… because? Besides my family likes you."

"Likes me as your friend, yes. As Rose's boyfriend no. Your uncle would _kill _me if I even touched one hair on her head!"

"_I'd _kill you if you touched on hair on her head, but your going to be nice to her, so I don't care. Besides I think she likes you."

"Really?"

"Look, just go ask her to dance, take her out there," Albus pointed to the open doors across the room, "I'll distract Uncle Ron." Scorpius looked over at Ron Weasley, and gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Are you sure she'll say yes?" Scorpius asked him.

"I'm positive." Scorpius nodded, took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay. Go." Albus nodded at him and they went their separate directions.

His hands started sweating, and his mouth went dry, making his way over to _her. _Rose. The one who was right across the room from him, looking so beautiful with her flowing straight red hair at her shoulders and that gorgeous strapless long black dress. The one he has been in love with since the beginning of this year. Their sixth year. It seemed like it took forever to get to her, but he finally made it. He wiped his sweaty hand on his pants and glanced over a Albus, making sure that Ron was distracted.

"Hey Scorpius," Rose smiled at him. He sighed. That smile. The one that melted his heart. "I love this song don't you?" He nodded. _Snap out of it you're a Malfoy. Now pull up some courage and ask her to dance to wussy! _He told himself. He grabbed Rose's hand, and whispered in her ear, "Come with me," Then pulled her out the open doors to a beautiful night at Godric's Hallow. The sky was clear and cloudless, showing off the twinkling bright stars. She looked up, "They are so pretty," She whispered.

He took her other hand, leaned in close to her and whispered gently in her ear, "Just like you." And he pulled back a little, to where their faces were merely inches apart.

Rose's heart swelled up. _Does he really like me? Oh, Merlin please tell me he does!_

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" She asked shyly.

"I hadn't realized it until earlier this year, but yes. You are the most beautiful, smartest, fun-est person I ever knew," She looked deep into his eyes, her heart beating so fast in her chest she thought it was going to burst. "And I was just wondering if you'd dance with me?"

"Yes," She whispered, he almost didn't hear her. But then he let out the breath he was holding, and took her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck, and her head on her chest. He slid his arms around her waist.

They could still hear the blaring music from inside. It was a fast up-beat song, but they danced rocked slowly to the beat, switching their weight from one foot to the next. For a few minutes they stayed like that, just in each other's arms, when Rose lifted her head from his chest. They stopped dancing. Scorpius looked deep into her sparkling hazel eyes, and she looked into his blue-gray ones. Then moving closer (if possible), he lifted her chin and bent is head down and his lips met hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but she deepened it, making it more passionate.

"Finally!" Albus' voice came from the open doorway. But they didn't break apart, they didn't even hear him, all they cared about at that moment was each other.

* * *

"We can't keep sneaking around like this! We have to tell our parents sometime!" Rose said as Scorpius came out of hiding. It was their last Hogsmeade trip of their seventh year, before Christmas break and Ron had popped up in the village Christmas shopping. So the couple had to break apart when they saw him. More like Rose pushing him in the opposite direction and making him fall into a bush.

"I agree. My body can't take anymore of this," He said rubbing his arm, where he had gotten hurt. She giggled, and kissed his arm, "Better?"He smiled, "Much," Then he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Oh get a room," Albus said coming up behind them.

Rose turned around, "We had the whole village, 'till you came around,"

"Sorrrrrryyyyyyy," He said putting his hands up in defense. "I just came to warn you I just saw Uncle Ron so be careful,"

"Yeah we know. We just saw him," Scorpius informed him.

"Ok, Just wanted to tell you,"

"Thanks," Rose nodded. Albus nodded back, then took off to find his own girlfriend at Three Broomsticks.

"So how and when are we going to tell them?" Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and they began walking agin, keeping a sharp eye out for her father.

"I think we should tell them at Uncle Harry's Christmas party. That's when we got together."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "Okay, but how am I going to get my parents there?"

"I don't know, but you'll figure something out. You always do," He smiled at her confidence in him, but inside he was still scared that he wouldn't be able to get his parents there, his mother…maybe, his father…definitely not.

* * *

Rose was getting worried, it was ten thirty and the party ended at eleven. She was really starting to think he wasn't going to show up. _Why isn't he showing up? He's probably just stuck in traffic. Yeah that's it stuck in traffic. Wait wizards don't get stuck in traffic. Where the bloody hell is he?_

Rose was forgetting about being worried and was starting to get mad, because he promised that he would be there. When finally at ten forty-five he came walking in with his parents trailing right behind him. Rose ran over and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Cutting it a little close aren't you?"

"Mum, couldn't find the right thing to wear," He rolled his eyes. She giggled, and shook her head. Then scanned the room for her parents. Then she found then, over by the food table, with her Uncle Harry and her Aunt Ginny. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and started dragging him over to them. Scorpius looked behind him, and motioned for his parents to follow them.

"Mum, Dad," Ron and Hermione, turned at the sound of their daughter's voice. But Rose and Scorpius moved out of their way, to show them the Malfoy's.

Draco stuck out a hand for Ron to shake, but Ron just glared. Rose heart beat sped up. _They aren't going to get along. _Harry stepped forward and shook Draco's hand. _Thank you uncle Harry. _Rose praised her uncle in her head. She could feel the awkward tension in the air.

"How have you been?" Harry asked him.

"Alright," They broke the bond. "And yourself?"

Harry nodded, "Pretty good,"

_Got to tell Uncle Harry later just how much I love him. _

"Well you two brought us here for something, what was it?" Scorpius' mother asked.

"Well…" Scorpius said, as he took Rose's hand. "We wanted to tell you together."

Rose looked up in her boyfriend's eyes, "And we know how you guys don't like each other but…"

"But you are going to have to get used to the fact that…"

"We love each other," they both finished together.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding, "Oh. Well I already knew that. I thought you were going to tell us something…um…different." She thought maybe they might be pregnant...

"You already knew?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded.

"So did we. Albus couldn't keep his mouth shut and told us yesterday. We promised not to tell," Ginny said, pointing to herself and Harry as Harry nodded.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_? So I could have killed him before?" Ron said looking bewildered at his wife.

"Because I knew you would get like this. Just calm down. Scorpius is a good kid and I already approve of him."

"But his dating my little girl..."

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore I'm almost of age!" Rose said, but Ron went on acting as though he didn't hear her.

"And he is a Malfoy. You know how they…"

"You might want to listen to Granger, Weasley. Scorpius is a good kid. He's not like me or my father." He said looking down, ashamed of his past life.

Ron thought about it, and he had to admit, Scorpius was different then them, he sighed and said, "That may well be, but he is dating my daughter, and if he touches one hair on her head I will kill him just remember that, Malfoy," Ron looked over at Scorpius. Scorpius fought down a laugh thinking about what Albus and he discussed a year ago.

"You don't have to worry about that sir. Albus already threatened me that if I hurt her, he might stick the whole Weasley clan on me and I'm not sure I could take them all," Everyone laughed, even Ron.

Astoria, who hadn't spoke the whole time, went over and hugged her son, then Rose. The couple was smiling, glad that everyone was fine with them, now. Draco now, was hugging the couple. Then Hermione, Ginny and Harry. When finally Ron did. He hugged Rose first, then Scorpius. Whispering something in his ear, "I have no problem going back to prison," Scorpius gulped, and Ron let go of him.

Then, Rose and Scorpius snuck away so the adults could talk for a while, and surprisingly, Draco and Astoria got along with everyone.

Scorpius twirled Rose on the dance floor, to the slow song, then asked her in a low voice. "Did your dad ever go to prison?"

* * *

A/N: Ok so here's the fist chapter of this cute little two shot. I hoped you liked it the next chapter should be up soon...hmmm I should go and write that...uhh I have to go... ummmm..Feed the fish...yeah... so click on the lil purple button that says 'Go' and then you can be on your way if you like..or stick around whatever you feel like.

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	2. Chapter 2:Proposes and Marriage

A/N: Yeah I still don't own Harry Potter. Or the song, 'Your Gaurdin Angel' that is also in this chapter. The band 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' does sooooooo...yeah and now on with the story!

* * *

"Please? In the name of love will you just let me have five minutes with Ronnie Winter? Please!" Scorpius begged the receptionist, at the recording studio.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to let fans in there," She replied calmly.

Scorpius put on his cutest puppy dog face, "Please?" He was acting more like a five year old then his actual age of twenty-four.

"Again sir, I'm sorry. Now if you don't want me to call security, then I'd advise you to leave." Scorpius growled (yes growled) deep in his throat in frustration, glared at the woman and walked out of the building.

Then he saw opportunity rise as he stomped out of the studio. He seen the band leaving at the same time, but out the back. He ran as quickly as he could over to them, as they were packing their things into the van.

"Ronnie Winter!" He yelled as he approached them. He was mere feet from him, when a big body guard stood in front of him.

"Please I really need to talk to Ronnie, I need to ask him something,"

"I don't think so," The body guard said, crossing his arms. But the lead singer of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was intrigued by Scorpius and walked over, leaving the rest of the band to bundle the instruments into the car.

"It's okay, Frank," He waved away the body guard away, who stepped off to the side.

"Can I help you?" he asked Scorpius.

"Yes. Thank-you for letting me talk to you! My girlfriend and I are big fans…"

* * *

After twenty minutes talking to Ronnie and the rest of the band, Scorpius was finally shaking their hands, and thanking them, but they really liked him, "This is going to be really cool." Duke said.

"Yeah we've never done this before," Joey said.

"Or heard of it," Elias put in.

"Yeah it should be pretty sweet," Scorpius agreed. "Thanks again. I can't believe I actually got you guys to do it,"

"No problem. See you this weekend," Ronnie finally said. As they said good bye. Scorpius nodded and was on his way. ginning wickedly.

* * *

"Scorpius where are we going?" Rose said, holding onto his hands, which were over her eyes.

"It's a surprise!" Scorpius replied. He directed her in front of the concert building. And let go of her eyes.

"Wha-?" She started to say, but then she saw the sign, in front, saying who was playing. She turned around, to see Scorpius holding up two tickets and backstage passes. "No freaking way! You got backstage passes to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" She squealed.

He nodded slyly. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you!" And grabbed the tickets from his hand, jumping up and down.

The band was just finishing they're last song, 'In Fate's Hands' whenRonnie said into the microphone, "I met someone this week and he asked if he could display a message on the screen," he pointed behind him, "So we agreed he could…so Jake could you please?"

Then displaying on the screen behind the band, were the words: _**Rose, Will you Marry me? Love, Scorpius**_

Rose looked over at her boyfriend, who was now on his knee and had a ring out. The crowd behind them started chanting, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

Teary eyed, she nodded slowly at Scorpius.

"Well Rose?" Ronnie asked in the microphone, then he bent down and handed her the microphone, mostly everyone got quiet. And she spoke into the microphone, "Yes. I say yes," The crowd roared, and she handed the microphone back to the lead singer.

"This song is for Rose and Scorpius," Then the band started to play a slow song, starting off with just a acoustic guitar, and light bass, then he started to sing:

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out _

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me _

_I can be the one _

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one I_

_will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart _

_Please don't throw that away Cuz I'm here for you Please don't walk away, _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill _

_And I know I'll be ok _

_Though my skies are turning gray _

_I will never let you fall I_

_'ll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_"Look I know I didn't like it at first, but now that I see that you two love each other very much. And I'm glad to give my lovely little Rosie to such a great gentlemen," Ron whispered to his daughter, as he walked her down the aisle.

* * *

They both stopped at the edge, and she hugged him tightly, " I know. I love you Daddy,"

"I love you too," He said, and he sat down.

Scorpius watched his soon to be father-in-law sit down, and his almost bride stand beside him. She looked more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. She was wearing a long strapless, white dress, a veil over top her long red hair, her dark blue eyes shining. She was absolutely glowing.

Scorpius' heart skipped a beat. It seemed like the world stopped spinning, he took her hand and squeezed it gently, she returned the squeeze, tears glistening in her eyes. "We are gathered here today..." the pastor started, but Scorpius didn't hear the rest until he had to say, 'I do.' His head was clouded form everything but her., he couldn't wait for her to be his.

When finally, a bright light covered the two of them, and they knew that they were bonded until death parted them. "You may kiss the bride." even their own pastor, whom they didn't know was too, tearing up. Scorpius pulled his hands, to his new wife's face, and pulled her towards him and put her lips to his. It was soft and warm, but most of all it was loving.

* * *

Then were finally at the hotel in France, where they would be spending their honey-moon. Their kisses were fiery and passionate, as he fell on top of her on the bed. She put on a wicked smile, as he un-did the back zipper of her dress…

* * *

A/N:Hey y'all this is the last chapter of this cute little two shot. I hoped you all liked it. I'd like to thank reviewer's especially to laplam for spelling corrections and Lupin4Tonks for name correction. Thanks guys I did fix them! And if you find anything wrong with this one please don't hesitate to tell me! I'll fix them ASAP, so again I hoped you liked my story! Please review. Besides all who review get their very own plate of cookies! I baked them myself! They are yummy!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


End file.
